Finaly on my way
by krissy645
Summary: Megan had waited years for the moment when she would start her own pokemon journey, and after having it delayed for 4 years, she is finaly going to live up to the promise she had made to her father. OC's
1. Hay Wake Up!

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon BUT I do own, Cameron, Kylie, Megan and Travis

It really was beautiful day in the town of Honeydew, the pidgey's were chirping, the Butterfree's were fluttering, it was all peaceful actually, not a loud sound at all…. Except for the 14 year old Kylie yelling at a very high up tree, others passing would think she was crazy but she didn't care she was yelling at it for a reason and wasn't leaving.

" Megan wake up! I know your up there so come on down! Your already late enough as it is, professor Oak came a very long way just to come here and give you your first pokemon, so if you don't hurry up he's going to leave" yelled a very red in the face kylie, she had been searching for Megan for almost an hour and now that she had found her, she was asleep!

High up in the tree Megan opened one teal eye and sighed, yep no doubt it was Kylie the harpy screaming her lungs out, She smirked and raised her cap away from her face and put it back in place. Although Kylie was her best Friend she really had to shut up once in awhile, even though Megan she was only trying to help her. She straightened her back and yawned, ah what a great nap and began making her way down the tree.

She landed on the ground with a soft thump and had put her arms behind her back innocently and smiled at a very angry kylie

"oh Kylie, fancy meeting you here, have you been here long" she said as politely as she could, ah what better way to start the day err afternoon then annoying her best friend, but cringed when she saw the face kylie was making, ouch what a look.

"don't oh fancy meeting you here kylie me Megan, you heard me yelling for the last 20 minutes and finally decided to answer me, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kylie scolded; Megan really was irresponsible some times

Megan thought for a moment and then gave a cheeky grin " you should of tried harder" and with that she turned on her heels and began running back into town with a screaming harpy chasing after her.

Upon arriving in town, Megan and a not far behind Kylie headed straight for the lab, ah Megan was finally getting her own Pokemon, she had been waiting years for it. She was supposed to get it when she was 10 like most started pokemon trainers but on account of professor Oak living so far, he had promised her that if she waited a few years he would let her start with whatever Pokemon she wanted and she knew just the one, with that thought she began to hurry her legs and with a short yippee she took off faster with Kylie eating her dust.

Megan excitedly opened the front door to the lab only to stumble and fall right onto Kylies younger brother Travis, He was a few months younger then Megan, her turning 14 in July and him in November (anyway back on topic) She had landed right on him faces nearly touching.

Travis could feel the heat on his face as his eyes darted to Megan's who quickly stood up and brushed herself off and gave him a hand with a genuine smile on her face

" Sorry about that Trav, I guess I should have been more careful hay?" she said kindly and smiled at him again,

At her smile his face grew redder and slowly reached for the extended hand trying to stumble out the words in his head.

" It's ok " he managed to squeak, god he must of sounded so stupid!

Kylie ran into the lab obviously out of breath and looked at Megan who was staring at her questionably, Kylie raised her brow and asked "what?"

Megan starred at her another second and then placed her hand behind her head embarrassed " I forgot all about you"

Kylie sighed and shook her head, typical Megan, her thoughts got interrupted by a slight "ahem" and looked to see the famous Professor Oak in all his glory standing there, a blue book in his hand.

Professor Oak, made a quick glance at them then turned his eyes to Megan

" Miss Megan, how kind of you to grace us with your presence"

Megan blushed and then turned her head to Kylie with an accusing finger

" I had to go all over town looking for Kylie over there, she had been so excited about seeing me pick my first Pokemon so I didn't want her to miss it being the kind friend I am, I put her before myself and I end up finding her up in some tree sleeping at (she looks at her watch) past 2 in the afternoon, how lazy".

Travis could of sworn another vain on Kylies head had grown at Megan's statement, yep Megan sure did know how to push Kylies buttons with just a few simple words

Professor Oak sighed and nodded his head " how considerate of you Megan, now if you will, will you please follow me so I can getyou started for your own Pokemon journey?"

Stars lit up in Megan's eyes as she scurried to another room in the lab, not noticing the stares she was getting from the others, she was getting a Pokemon!

Professor Oak coughed and yelled out to her " umm Megan, the Poke-lab is left not right"

He sighed when a figure with short brown hair zoomed passed him, this really had to be the most embarrassing attempt at staring a pokemon journey since Ash Ketchum from pallet Town. He began to make his way to the Poke-lab, with Megan's companions following behind, he wondered what Pokemon she would choose.

In the room Megan was sitting on a table top flinging her legs back and forth quickly and really had to smile now, it was no wonder she was THIS excited, he had made her wait nearly 4 years for this and she really was a sweet girl.

Kylie and Travis also had smiles on there faces, they too were big Pokemon fans, they had no Pokemon of there own, except for there pet meowth at home, but she was lazy and really not a fighter, when they were younger Megan had always talked about her being a Pokemon master and how they would come with her on her journey, they had agreed and now years later that's exactly what they were going to do.

Professor Oak walked up to the table and took off the bag that was hanging off his shoulder and opened it to reveal it was full of Pokeballs!

" Now Megan, as I promised, you get to start with whatever Pokemon you would like, now is there any you had in mind"

Megan nodded excitedly; she's known what pokemon she's wanted since she was 5

" I want…. Pikachu!" she said bubbly

Professor Oak stared at her, a pikachu? That pokemon really seemed popular lately, until the young Ash Ketchum had started with one, everyone just wanted rather, Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtel, how peculiar.

Travis nodded his head in approval, he knew Megan would of picked that one, when she was 5 her father had bought her a plushie one before he had died, and right before he did she told him she would become a Pokemon Master and now 9 years later she was about to begin her promise.

Professor Oak smiled and reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball with a P shaped thunder sign and handed it to her.

Gingerly, she took the Ball into her hands and stared at the "P" with some more hesitation, she pressed the button and a red light shot out along with the adorable yellow mouse known as Pikachu

They all stared at it as it cocked its head to the side and stared at Megan with a "pika"

Staring at it in disbelief, Megan screamed in Joy and lifted it into her arms and hugged it,

Not really knowing what to do the Pikachu cocked its head in her neck and gave a "chu"

Megan now officially had her own pokemon and like her small Plushie, it was a Pikachu, she was now on her way to becoming a Pokemon Master.

Professor Oak walked up to her and handed her 6 Pokeballs and a Pokedex with her name registered in it, and with that he held out a hand and she shook it excitedly,

" Congratulations, you are now a Pokemon trainer"

Megan nodded and smiled brightly, and looked over to her friends who were giving her an "a-o-k" sign and a thumbs up, but also noticed the look of longing in there eyes when they starred at her new Pokemon. She took the curios Pikachu from her death grip and placed him on the table who began sniffing the air and walked over to Professor Oak and whispered in his ear and small smirk on her face when she pulled away from his ear she looked at him with the cutest face she could pull off " can you?" she asked pleadingly

The great professor shoulders slumped and he signed with a soft smile " of coarse I can, I am, the famous professor oak"

With that he turned to his bag of Pokeballs and pulled out 2 and handed them to Kylie and Travis, " Megan has asked me to give you each your own Pokemon and 6 pokeballs on account of that you are going with her on her journey, and if there should be any trouble, you guys would need all the help you could get, so kylie I present you with your very own Ledyba, and Travis, you with you very own Nidoran female.

The look on kylie and Travis face was priceless, so was when they both ran up to Megan and glomped her sending her flying to the end of the table, hitting the side and tipping it, Pikachu falling on them, and electrocuting them, (luckily the bag off pokemon didn't fall) and everyone laughing.

* * *

The Next morning Megan, Kylie and Travis stood In front of the Lab, their families and Friends all there saying their good byes, they really did look like Pokemon trainers

Megan, with her olive toned skin, short brown hair that went a bit ways past her chin, short sleeved white shirt and a black vest over it, her Poke-balls securely on her black belt, black and white gloves, black pants toped off with a black hat, her big teal eyes shining in the little bit of sun that was hitting her face, Her small Pikachu's head peeping out the top of her hat.

Kylie, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, was wearing a blue tank top and white kaprees, a dark blue bandana covering her long blonde hair, her brown eyes searching around the crowed for something (or some one) and back pack thrown over her pale shoulder.

Ah and of coarse Travis, with his own cap covering his own redish blonde hair, he stood proud waving to the crowd, his dark blue baggy pants and his black shirt moving slightly in the breeze, his own brown eyes held excitement as thoughts of the journey swam through his head.

With there final goodbyes, they took off towards the woods passing the tree Megan had been sleeping in the day before and began there very own journey.

Well that's it for chapter one, this is my first story and I know it sucked so far but I promise you it will get better, sorry it took so long to describe the characters, if you dont know what color olive skin is, its the same color of Vegeta's from DBZ


	2. All rainy days end in sunshine

Disclaimers: I Do not own Pokemon BUT I do own, Kylie, Megan, Travis and Cameron

It was her firsttime out ona journey and already it wasn't going to well. About 2 days after she had left home with her 2 companions, it had started raining like crazy, the wind picked up AND her map which she had just gotten had blown away.

Megan sighed and looked around the small tree trunk they had managed to find to keep shelter, it was a tight squeeze but they had managed. Kylie had already fallen asleep out of boredom and from the looks of it, so did Travis. Sighing again, she placed her arms behind her head and leaned back against the bark, she had really hopped she would of at least reached the next town, or have caught a pokemon.

Speaking of which, she lowered her eyes and was met with the big brown ones of her little Pikachu and now really had to smile. She straightened her back and reached down to pet the soft fur on its head, getting a "chu" in reply. Smiling again she picked him up and placed him in her lap, giggling as his head cocked once again.

" You really are a little curios thing aren't you, but then again I suppose this is all new to you neh? She asked softly trying to notwake the others.

Nodding to herself she sighed and closed her eyes listening to the heavy raindrops hitting the ground when suddenly… they had stopped. Opening her eyes she looked out the entrance and up to the sky. It had stopped raining, it had stopped raining! Crawling out the hole, she looked around and smelled the air. Everything was soaked but smelt wonderful. Inhaling again she spun herself around and laughed when a drop of water from the tree hit her head.

Crouching down to the entrance of the tree, she yelled out her companion's names but frowned when they wouldn't wake, well then she would just have to improvise wouldn't she? Smirking, she motioned over Pikachu to her side and pointed a finger at her sleeping friends.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

Bits of electricity began to come out of the little mouse's cheek's as it prepared it's attack and with a final "chu" it shot out its thunder and hit the sleeping forms of its trainers friends.

Upon feeling the electricity, Kylie shot up and yelped loudly. Looking around she saw the same reaction from her younger brother and heard the giggles of her best friend. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinted and scowl on mouth, oh ya she looked ready to kill.

Megan stopped her giggling suddenly when she heard an inhuman growl coming from in front of her, looking up, she widened her eyes and grabbed a hold of Pikachu prepared to make a run for it.

Travis (despite the fact he was hit by thunder) smiled, yep Megan sure got Kylie mad now, he knew that growl meant pain to someone. Stretching his arms, he picked up his backpack and dusted himself off. Taking a quick glance to Megan he couldn't help but think she looked cute, her brown hair slightly out of place, her lips in a small frown yet smart ass smirk only she knew how to do, and her teal eyes open wide, yep a great thing to wake up to.

Kylie (with her mean face still in place) made a reach forward for her backpack, and with the sudden movement, Megan stood up quickly and dashed away, leaving a slightly confused Kylie and Travis behind.

Crawling out the whole, Kylie shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around for any sight of Megan… nope she was gone.

" I guess we better go look for her huh Trav?"

Seeing her brother's nod, they walked up to direction of the next town, UN known to them, they were being followed.

* * *

A bit a head, Megan slouched down and began puffing with her Pikachu on her shoulder (who was clinging for his dear life) Stupid Kylie, always so violent. Sitting down and waiting for her friends to come, Megan lifted Pikachu from her shoulder and set him on the wet ground. Crawling over to the small pond Megan stared at her reflection and raised a brow when it suddenly stared to dissolve. Leaning closer she looked at the water only to yelp in surprise when a figure popped in front of her face.

Crawling back to look at what startled her, she stared as red eyes stared back at her. Quickly jumping to her feet she pulled out her Poke-Dex and aimed it at the creature.

" Golduck the Blue duck pokemon. It's slim and long limbs end in broad flippers. They are used for swimming gracefully in water. Also is the fastest swimmer known to Pokemon.

Putting her Poke-Dex away, Megan smirked and mused to herself

"Fastest swimmer huh? Better not let it gets away, Pikachu!"

Looking up at its trainer, the little mouse cocked its head and looked towards the Golduck, who had its head popping out the water, smiling, he walked over to it.

" pika pika chu" which cause Megan to fall over.

Getting up Megan clenched her fists and walked over to her Pikachu.

" No! Your supposed to fight it not socialize with it!"

Still not understanding, Pikachu jumped into the water and began playing the Golduck, getting it completely off guard.

Sighing and wondering if this was how all her battle's were going to be, she stared at the Pokeball she had unattached from her belt and back at the blue duck and her Pikachu an idea coming to her.

Walking closer to the pond, she stared down at the Golduck, a smart-ass smirk playing her pretty face. Knelling down. She extended the Pokeball towards the Duck who stared at it cautiously moving back slightly from it. Thrusting her hand back, she threw the pokeball softly at…. Pikachu?

Now getting hit in the face was not a pleasant thing mind you, so the instant that ball came in contact with his face the sparks began to fly and (still in the water remember) Pikachu sent a thundershock flying, and still bobbling his head out, the Golduck got crisped by its new found friend, fainting it and leaving it knocked-out.

Jumping for joy that her plan had worked, Megan grabbed another Pokeball from her belt and this time hitting the Golduck and capturing it in the process. Holding the ball (that magically returns to them) in her Hand she threw it up in the air and caught it while she congratulated herself . Placing her first caught Pokemon back on her belt she walked over the pond and lifted out her Pikachu who had been rubbing his face. Hugging it she looked at him and her smile downed slightly.

" I'm sorry that I hit you Pikachu, really, its just it was the only thing I could think of and I suppose I shouldn't of expected you to attack it when I haven't even gotten you in a battle with any other Pokemon yet have I, I mean besides Golduck right now we haven't even really seen any others"

It was true, there had been non since they had left home, the only other Pokemon were Kylie's Ledyba and Travis's Nidoran (f)… hay wait a second, she could of challenged one of them to a battle! Feeling slightly stupid she put Pikachu on her black cap and turned back to the direction she had come from in search of her friends.

Well that's it for Chapter 2, rather boring yes but like I said, it WILL get better, I plan on making this go on for quite a few chapters seeing how I have so many idea's on were to take this, hope you like it so far please R&R


End file.
